Spirit tears
by grayc
Summary: Young harry gets a letter from himself the day before the letter incident. years later a werewolf striks first fic
1. Chapter 1

Spirit TearsChapter one

Mum? Da?

DISCLAIMER this is JK Rowling's, world I am just the strange kid who never wants to leave.

One-year-old Harry Potter was snuggling happily with his mother when he heard shouting "LILY GET BACK HE'S HERE I WILL FIGHT HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" He looked over startled to see his father yelling with his wand out. He looked up to see his mother looking scared she turned and ran up the stairs just before the door splintered into a million pieces. Up the stairs Lily was in Harry's room, she desperately tried apperate. She silently cursed the wards around her, Harry was crying when suddenly his Aura could not reach his father's aura. His mother heard the strange man come up the stairs so she quickly dropped him in his crib then jumped in front of it. The strange man burst into the door and laughed a cold laugh that sounded nothing like his father huge chuckle that turned into a guffaw or his mother's light twinkly laugh. "Trying to save him? Step away it won't work." Lily only shook her head no "Step away mudblood and I might spare you" "No take me instead!" "If you wish' "AVADVA KADAVRA!" Harry then could not reach his mother he cried louder than ever. The strange man looked into harry crib and whispered the words "Avadva kadadvra." Pain exploded in Harry's head it was so horrible, the strange man also screamed.

After about three hours, a large man picked up Harry later but he was much nicer than the strange man. He with Harry hopped into a large motor bike that flew. When they touched down Harry was asleep. When the large man got out with Harry, he handed him to an older man who said "Thank you Hagrid. We will put him on their doorstep with this letter" "W-What does it say?" Said the large man (Hagrid) the older man unfolded it, it read

_Dear Durslys_

_Please excuse me leaving young Harry on your doorstep, but his parents are dead. Yes seems Voldemort has finally caught up to them. I am leaving young Harry in your care please make sure he stays in this house. He is the only remaining thing left of Lily's Petunia._

Sincerely Yours, Professor Dumbledore.

"For some reason I seriously doubt a _letter_ will make them keep Harry" said an older woman "It must, if they don't keep him I will come talk to them" said Dumbledore "OK I hope your right" and with that they left

Ten years later Harry was walking around a park when a letter floated down at him surprised he looked at it on its front in neatish lettering it read:

To Harry PLEASE READ

Intrigued he opened it read:

Harry there is two things I must tell you

one is make sure tomorrow when you pick up the mail you read it in the hall do not bring it into the dining room or else Uncle Vernon will take from you and it will take until your birthday for you to read it.

Two This will make sense on September the first MEET Ginny SHE IS THE BEST! You will love her ( Hint, hint wink, wink)

Sincerely You,

Harry Potter

"That is strange," he thought. "How many people get letters to themselves?" "Not many I would suppose." "Well I might as well listen." Therefore, he walked back to the Durslys.

The next day Harry waited for mail time wondering what would happen. Then he heard the slot clink "ok here it goes." He thought. "Go get the mail Dudley." Said Vernon "Make Harry do it." Said Dudley "Go get the mail Harry." "Yes uncle Vernon." Harry hopped up and fairly ran to get the mail when he saw his letter he ripped it open and what saw well he couldn't believe his eyes.

_A/N Ok so this is my first fanfic be kind no flames I wont be able to up date that much sbut I am not giving up on this fic it will be very different but I love the idea big shout out to the last zion he showed me how to download a fic _ into fan fiction .net well that's all I have to say bye


	2. Chapter 2

Spirit TearsChapter one

Mum? Da?

DISCLAIMER this is JK Rowling's, world I am just the strange kid who never wants to leave.

One-year-old Harry Potter was snuggling happily with his mother when he heard shouting "LILY GET BACK HE'S HERE I WILL FIGHT HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN!" He looked over startled to see his father yelling with his wand out. He looked up to see his mother looking scared she turned and ran up the stairs just before the door splintered into a million pieces. Up the stairs Lily was in Harry's room, she desperately tried apperate. She silently cursed the wards around her, Harry was crying when suddenly his Aura could not reach his father's aura. His mother heard the strange man come up the stairs so she quickly dropped him in his crib then jumped in front of it. The strange man burst into the door and laughed a cold laugh that sounded nothing like his father huge chuckle that turned into a guffaw or his mother's light twinkly laugh. "Trying to save him? Step away it won't work." Lily only shook her head no "Step away mudblood and I might spare you" "No take me instead!" "If you wish' "AVADVA KADAVRA!" Harry then could not reach his mother he cried louder than ever. The strange man looked into harry crib and whispered the words "Avadva kadadvra." Pain exploded in Harry's head it was so horrible, the strange man also screamed.

After about three hours, a large man picked up Harry later but he was much nicer than the strange man. He with Harry hopped into a large motor bike that flew. When they touched down Harry was asleep. When the large man got out with Harry, he handed him to an older man who said "Thank you Hagrid. We will put him on their doorstep with this letter" "W-What does it say?" Said the large man (Hagrid) the older man unfolded it, it read

_Dear Durslys_

_Please excuse me leaving young Harry on your doorstep, but his parents are dead. Yes seems Voldemort has finally caught up to them. I am leaving young Harry in your care please make sure he stays in this house. He is the only remaining thing left of Lily's Petunia._

Sincerely Yours, Professor Dumbledore.

"For some reason I seriously doubt a _letter_ will make them keep Harry" said an older woman "It must, if they don't keep him I will come talk to them" said Dumbledore "OK I hope your right" and with that they left

Ten years later Harry was walking around a park when a letter floated down at him surprised he looked at it on its front in neatish lettering it read:

To Harry PLEASE READ

Intrigued he opened it read:

Harry there is two things I must tell you

one is make sure tomorrow when you pick up the mail you read it in the hall do not bring it into the dining room or else Uncle Vernon will take from you and it will take until your birthday for you to read it.

Two This will make sense on September the first MEET Ginny SHE IS THE BEST! You will love her ( Hint, hint wink, wink)

Sincerely You,

Harry Potter

"That is strange," he thought. "How many people get letters to themselves?" "Not many I would suppose." "Well I might as well listen." Therefore, he walked back to the Durslys.

The next day Harry waited for mail time wondering what would happen. Then he heard the slot clink "ok here it goes." He thought. "Go get the mail Dudley." Said Vernon "Make Harry do it." Said Dudley "Go get the mail Harry." "Yes uncle Vernon." Harry hopped up and fairly ran to get the mail when he saw his letter he ripped it open and what saw well he couldn't believe his eyes.

_A/N Ok so this is my first fanfic be kind no flames I wont be able to up date that much sbut I am not giving up on this fic it will be very different but I love the idea big shout out to the last zion he showed me how to download a fic _ into fan fiction .net well that's all I have to say bye


End file.
